herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wikus Van De Merwe
Wikus is the main protagonist in District 9. He is the MNU agent who finds himself in an extraordinary situation. When tasked with evicting the aliens from the titular district, Wikus is sprayed by a mysterious alien liquid. He begins to undergo an unusual transformation into something inhuman, forcing him to go on the run. History Wikus van de Merwe began as an employee of the MNU. Assigned as part of a planned relocation of the aliens to District 10, a camp about 200 kilometers northwest of Johannesburg, Wikus was performing a search raid on the home of the Poleepkwa, Christopher Johnson, when he came into accidental contact with a strange extraterrestrial liquid. Later, in a surprise ceremony thrown for his promotion in the resettlement program, he collapses, and is rushed to a hospital. It is revealed that the alien liquid he found earlier had altered his DNA, and by then had already transformed his arm into that of a Poleepkwa. At the hospital, Wikus is soon overwhelmed by the MNU and is taken into an underground laboratory, where secret medical experiments are being conducted on aliens. The MNU finds that Wikus is able to activate the alien weapons, and forcibly coerces him into firing them for experimental purposes. When the experiments are completed, the staff decides to have him vivisected; however, he manages to escape the laboratory. Because of the sheer potential of his condition, he became the most sought-after man in the world. The MNU published false propaganda to smear Wikus's name, which even turned his own family and friends against him. Left with nowhere else to go, he sneaks his way into the Poleepkwa internment camp District 9. When hiding from an MNU search party, he runs into Christopher Johnson again. The collected scrap yards mutagenic liquid, which can be found in the technical equipment of the aliens. Christopher and his son live in a hut, below which a flight module is hidden with the command module, the liquid serves as its fuel. Christopher promises Wikus to make the genetic changes reversed if this will help him get back the previously confiscated by Wikus liquid from the MNU. However, a criminal gang of Nigerians to steal alien weaponry succeed. With the help of this superior technique, he and Christopher successfully break into the MNU lab and steal the liquid. There, Christopher for the first time confronted with the fact that people make in underground laboratories, medical experiments on the aliens, what shocked him. On their return in the District 9 then it comes to the final battle with the security forces of the MNE and the Nigerians. Wikus and Christopher are arrested by the MNU security forces. Wikus is freed from the Nigerians and taken to their gang leader, who wants to eat Wikus arm to gain his powers. Christopher's son manages to activate on the mother ship an alien suit that is inside the headquarters. With the help of this alien battle suit Wikus tries to turn the MNU troops and the Nigerian band members alone to allow Christopher and his son to flee to the mother ship. The plan succeeds and the two come together with the mother ship to return to their home planet. Christopher promises Wikus to return in three years to cure him of his mutation. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:Aliens Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:On & Off Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic